


Vampiric Desire (Wakko)

by AllAroundFanatic



Series: Vampire Warners [3]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAroundFanatic/pseuds/AllAroundFanatic
Summary: (Vampiric Desire AU where Wakko is turned instead of Yakko)What happens when the Warner known for having a black hole for a stomach has to deal with a different kind of hunger?
Series: Vampire Warners [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110314
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on FanFiction.net on August 30, 2019

_ It hurts.. It hurts so much… _

Wakko laid on the living room floor, quietly groaning and whimpering as he held onto his stomach. Being the Warner who “packed away the snacks”, it was difficult for him to experience (or deal with, for that matter) any type of painful hunger. But this.. This was the absolute worst fit of hunger he had ever faced in his life. He felt as if he were actually dying. And the worst part was that he didn’t know if he was exaggerating or not.

At the moment, he and Dot were the only ones in the water tower after their older brother left to go get groceries almost two hours ago.  _ Yakko, please come back soon..  _ He thought as he looked apprehensively at their open bedroom door.  _ I don’t think I can control myself from attacking Dot.. _

As he laid in pain, he remembered the last conversation he had with Yakko shortly after he had been turned.

_ Wakko nervously approached his big brother, who was currently sitting on the couch watching the television. Yakko turned his attention from the TV to the newcomer. “Hey, Wak. What’s up, bud?” _

_ The younger Warner brother played with his fingers and avoided eye contact as his tail twitched anxiously. “Um, well…” _

_ Yakko noticed his distress and patted a seat on the couch for him to sit in. “C’mon, talk to ol’ Yakko.” Wakko obliged and climbed on, situating himself beside him. “So what’s wrong?” _

_ “Uh.. it’s.. it’s just..” He mumbled quietly, still trying to put his words together. Yakko jokingly put a hand to his ear and slightly smirked. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that. What was that?” _

_ Wakko looked down at his feet. A few more seconds of silence passed before he turned to look at his brother. “Dot smells really good!” He blurted out, before putting his hands to his mouth. _

_ Yakko raised a confused eyebrow. “That’s it? What, is it her perfume or somethin’? Why’re you embarrassed about that?” _

_ Wakko shook his head fervently. “No, no, that’s not what I mean!” He sighed. “Yakko, you know how I’m a vampire now?” The eldest nodded his head gravely. “I think it’s something else that I’m smelling..” _

_ It didn’t take long for Yakko to understand what he was getting at; he gave him a sympathetic look. “Oh…” He took his baby brother into his arms and held him close in a comforting embrace as he rubbed his back. “Don’t worry, Wak, we’ll get through this.” _

_ “It’s not just that!” He whined. “Dot smells  _ really _ sweet! And like food, too!” He paused and buried his face into Yakko’s chest. “But I think.. the worst part is.. part of me  _ wants _ to know how her blood tastes..” Yakko continued to rub his back, but stared off with an understanding but grim frown. _

_ Wakko turned to him and clutched his hat in slight frustration. “I know that she’s scared of vampires! Plus, that’s our little sister! I can’t eat ‘er!”  _

_ “Then how ‘bout getting blood from me?” The older Warner offered. _

_ His face would’ve paled if it wasn’t already white. “I can’t eat you either!” He cried. “Yakko, I’m scared,” he began, his Scouse accent shaking as he went on. “I don’t wanna turn into a monster and hurt someone.. But I’m getting hungry.. What should I do…?” He now sounded as if he were about to cry. _

_ Yakko lowered his head and nuzzled his nose and forehead with Wakko’s. “Shh.. There, there, it’s gonna be okay, Wak.“ he cooed. “Listen,” he started softly. “If you’re so worried about hurting someone, I think you should fight off that urge to attack.”  _

_ “But I have to feed on other people’s blood,” Wakko countered. “Don’t I have to in order to do that?” _

_ “Ah, but here’s the thing,” the oldest began, waving his index finger in a know-it-all (but loving) manner. “Sure, you have to feed, but I think you have the power to  _ not _ go wild and attack someone for it. You should just ask.”  _

_ Wakko looked down at his feet again, still doubtful. “Hey, I know you’re known as “the living garbage disposal of the lot” who doesn’t have a second thought about eating everything in his path, but I think you can do it.” _

_ The younger brother turned to him. “...Do you really think so?” _

_ Yakko smiled. He then took off Wakko’s beloved hat and ruffled his head. “I  _ know _ so, sib.” _

_ Wakko giggled as he tried to wrench his hat back from his brother, who kept holding it away from him. Eventually, Yakko relented and put it back to its rightful place. Before Wakko hopped off the couch and headed back to their room, he gave Yakko a grateful hug. “Thanks, big brother.” _

_ Yakko hugged him back. “Anytime, Wakko.” _

Wakko stared at the floor as he recalled the last thing Yakko said to him. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.  _ Thanks for believing in me, bro. I don’t wanna let you down.  _ Looking back at the bedroom door replaced his smile with a frown.  _ But I feel like I might.. I’m so hungry…  _ He cursed himself for not dealing with his hunger sooner.  _ Why was I so stupid? _

He shook his head vehemently.  _ No! I can’t! I won’t attack Dot!  _

He could smell her aroma from his spot in the living room and it made him drool.  _ Ughhh, why does her blood have to smell so delicious?  _ He unconsciously licked his lips just thinking about having a taste of it. 

Suddenly, he felt a powerful surge in his head. He cried out in pain and surprise as he held his head.

_ Please…! Make it stop! _

_ You know you can’t take this hunger any longer, Wakko. _

_ What the…?! Who are you?! _

_ I’m you, silly. And I know that you know that you want to feed. _

_ Well, yeah, but— _

_ So just take the blood that you want. I know you want to. _

_ No way! I can’t hurt my lil’ sis! _

_ Oh, really? We’ll see about that… _

The battle had already decided a victor before it finished. Before the sensible part of Wakko’s mind knew it, he got up from the floor and started to head towards the bedroom.

_ Wait! Stop! What are you doing?! _

_ What does it look like? It’s getting late and I need to have my dinner. _

If Wakko had a choice, he would’ve had a horrified look on his face.  _ What?! No! Don’t hurt her! _

_ It’s too late, Wakko. You need to eat before you starve. Besides, nothing wrong with filling yourself with something tasty. _

The middle Warner fought desperately hard to take back control of his body, but it was to no avail. The predator had taken over.

When he looked inside, he saw his target sitting at her dresser. He grinned and headed towards her.

Meanwhile, Dot had grown bored and started playing dress up earlier. She had taken off her famous flower scrunchie and played around with many of her hair and ear decorations.

With her ears not currently being restrained by any of her decorations, they pricked attentively at the sound of paws on the floor. She turned around to see her brother. She was about to greet him happily with a smile, but her features quickly turned to fear as she got a good look at him.

Wakko had a transfixed gaze on her as his eyes were now glowing blood red and his fangs were extended. If his figure wasn’t so distinct, he would’ve almost looked like a different creature entirely.

The Warner sister got out of her chair and separated herself from Wakko; she didn’t like this one bit. She looked at him and smiled nervously. “Oh, h-hey, Wakko. W-What’s up?” 

Dot received no response and a few more seconds of uncomfortable silence passed. “H-Heh, what’s wrong? Did your brain finally decide to bite the dust?” She teased, trying to get some agitated reaction from him, like usual. 

But again, there was no response from him. Her fears were growing by the second and she had to get out of there. She began backing away while still facing her brother, who followed her. “Well, if you’re not gonna talk to me, t-then I’ll just leave,” she huffed. “Yakko’s more fun to mess with, anyway.” She was lying through her teeth; Dot loved to mess with her more immature brother often and obviously she knew Yakko was still out. But she needed something,  _ anything _ , to distract him, or at least buy her time. She could tell Wakko was hungry; any doubt of that was erased when she caught him run his tongue over his fangs.

Dot was nearing the bedroom door. “N-Now, if you don’t mind me, I’ll be using the ladies room. Okay, buh-bye.” She turned around and prepared to bolt out the door, but Wakko suddenly appeared in front of her, blocking her only means of escape. He then slammed the door and crouched down on all fours. He leered at her and stalked towards her as he started to growl hungrily. 

Dot’s heart rate began to skyrocket as she could only continue backing away. Her eyes widened when Wakko unsheathed all of his claws. She remembered stories that Yakko told them about how rambunctious Wakko got with his claws when he was younger; seeing them now, knowing that he was possibly going to use them on his own sister, greatly unsettled her. 

To her horror, she found her back touch the wall. She looked around to see anything that would help her escape from the ravenous wrath of her brother, but to no avail. She was trapped.

As soon as her eyes met Wakko’s, he growled and leapt at her. The youngest Warner shrieked and shifted to the left to dodge his attack. Although he missed his target, he landed perfectly on all fours. After seeing Dot out of the corner, he ran after her. 

She ran all around the room before reaching the bunk beds. She started to climb up to the top as an attempt to slow him down. Unfortunately for her, Wakko’s feral state did not deter him from keeping an eye on his prey. He began to climb the ladder as well and as Dot was about to pull herself onto the top, he swiped at her paws.

Dot hissed in pain upon getting to the top and seeing that she had no other option, she jumped back onto the floor. She landed on her feet, but quickly fell down to her knees. Rolling herself so that she laid on her back, she promptly inspected her left leg. Wakko had made a medium-sized scratch that threatened to spill the faintest of blood. It had hurt, but it was nothing that she couldn’t recover from.

But before Dot could attempt to get back on her feet, her heart stopped as she felt Wakko’s presence and him holding her down. The game of cat and mouse was over.

She looked at his ravenous gaze fearfully. “W-Wakko, please..” She pleaded. “I-I-I know you’re hungry, but please.. Don’t do this..”

Wakko bared his teeth at her in a snarl and let out a low warning growl. His snarl turned into a smirk as her pleads quieted down into frightened whimpers. His nose burned from the sweetened smell of her now adrenaline-filled blood. Yes, now was the perfect time. He lowered his head to her neck, opening his mouth and letting out a soft hiss as he prepared to enjoy his much-wanted meal.

Unfortunately (and fortunately for his victim), he was interrupted by the door opening and a nasally voice that called out, “Wakko! How many times do I have to tell you not to bite your sis—  _ Oh _ , right.”

Wakko angrily looked up from his feeding to see Yakko at the open door, as he looked between the furious expression of his little brother and the terrified (and pleading) look of his little sister. He slowly began to walk toward the two.

Watching him get closer to them set the vampiric Warner even more off the edge. He snarled fiercely at his intruder and stood protectively over Dot on all fours, claws still unsheathed. He wasn’t going to let anyone take him away from his prey, not without a fight.

Yakko stopped in his tracks at his snarl and his fur stood on end when he caught sight of his claws. His eyes widened as he saw the scratch mark on Dot’s leg and put two and two together. He looked on with a worried expression.  _ Oh, Wakko… Dot… I’m so sorry I let this happen, sibs…  _ His brows then furrowed in resolve.  _ But I’m gonna fix it.  _

He continued to walk toward his siblings. Wakko continued to snarl at him, but Yakko held his ground. Seeing that the older Warner was no longer intimidated by his warnings, he decided to take further action. He leaped at his brother, claws ready to strike.

Luckily, this was exactly what Yakko had been hoping. He swerved around and grabbed his feral sibling by the back of his turtleneck and held him away from him, halting his attack. Wakko struggled immensely to try to get out of his grasp; he clawed wildly and repeatedly snapped his jaws at his hand, face, and body, all the while growling in an attempt to falter him. 

He then summoned a toon-proof glass cage with air holes and gently set him down in it, shutting it afterward. Still undeterred, Wakko clawed at the glass.

_ He’s determined, I’ll give him that much,  _ Yakko mused. Despite the current situation, he faintly smiled.  _ But that’s my bro.  _

Snapping out of his thoughts, he quickly turned his attention to the other matter at hand. He went over to his wounded sister and held her. “Sis, are you okay?”

She nodded. “I’m okay,” she started. Her gaze travelled from her brother’s down to her leg. “But Wakko got me with his claws..” 

The oldest sibling pulled out a first aid kit from his hammerspace and took out a large band-aid. He gently applied it to her wound and wrapped up her leg with a gauze. 

Dot couldn’t help but roll her eyes at her brother’s overprotectiveness. “Uh, don’tcha think the gauze a bit much for a scratch, Yakko?”

“You never know, my sister sibling,” he smirked, nuzzling her. He turned his attention to the cage where Wakko had stopped his assault and was now lying on its floor, facing away from him. “Now let me take care of our brother.”

She smiled and nuzzled him back. “Be careful, Yakko.” He gave a thumbs up before walking back to the cage.

He cautiously tapped his finger on the glass. “Hey, Wak,” he called out softly. “It’s me, your big bro Yakko.”

His brother’s voice made Wakko’s ears perk up and he only slightly turned around enough so he could look at him. Instead of the rage that had been present ever since he stepped back inside the tower, his face now had anguish and regret. He looked the same as when he approached him just a few days back, except a few tears managed to escape this time.

Yakko slightly smiled. “Yeah, bud, I’m here. Listen, I’m not gonna beat around the bush any longer ‘cause I can tell you’re in pain right now. I know you’re starving at this point, so just take some of my blood. It’s okay.”

Wakko could only stare at him. After a short eternity, he raised himself on all fours and retracted his claws before further transitioning onto his natural two feet. He placed his hands on the glass, still staring longingly at him.

His older brother continued to smile and nodded. “Yeah, sib, I’ll let you out.” He opened the cage and gently held him in his arms, nuzzling him as he sat down.

Wakko’s predatory mind wanted to wrench himself out of Yakko’s embrace and go straight for his original target. But his normal mind had overruled that decision; he was desperately hungry and just wanted the pain to stop… 

Yakko tilted his head for his brother to have access to his neck. “Go ahead, Wak,” he urged. “Just try not to hurt me  _ too _ bad.”

Upon seeing his neck, Wakko immediately raised his head up to it. Wanting to finally satiate his hunger, he licked his lips and sank his fangs into his vein.

Yakko flinched and let out a strangled yelp. He gritted his teeth before slowly relaxing as his brother sucked on the wound. He began breathing heavily in order to not pass out. 

He began to softly stroke Wakko’s back up and down. “Just take what you need, sib,” he said, in-between breaths. “It’s okay.” 

As he did that, he saw Wakko’s tail wag frantically from side to side. He couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at that; even though Dot’s blood might’ve been sweeter, his blood tasted pretty good too, he assumed. The Warner sister herself looked a little disturbed at her brother’s feeding, but she couldn’t look away. She became a little more relieved when she saw Yakko give his famous grin at her.

A minute passed before he felt the grip of Wakko’s fangs loosen as the middle Warner lifted his head away from his neck. He hissed happily as he ran his tongue over his lips and fangs to make sure he didn’t waste a drop. He closed his eyes and smiled in ecstasy as he retracted his fangs.

Seeing his brother in his own little world, Yakko quickly took out a small band-aid and tenderly applied it to his wound. Looking back at Wakko’s drunken expression, he chuckled, bringing Wakko out of cloud nine, who looked at him apprehensively. Yakko only smirked and raised an eyebrow at him. “So, judging by your tail, my blood wasn’t too bad, huh?”

Wakko made a confused face before the teenager pointed at his tail, which was indeed still swishing happily. He blushed and held it close to him, smiling sheepishly.

His attention then turned to his younger sister, who was now slowly walking towards her brothers. His eyes widened in horrible realization when he saw the gauze wrapped around her leg. He looked back to Yakko and saw the band-aid on his neck and gasped. I _ did that...?  _

He held his head down and away from his siblings as tears began to sting his eyes. He never really minded his siblings seeing him cry, but he was so ashamed to face them. He broke down into quiet sobs.

His brother and sister were instantly at his side. They held him in a loving embrace and nuzzled each other softly. “It’s okay, Wakko,” he heard Yakko’s voice call out. “We’re fine.”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” Dot’s. “You were just starving.”

Wakko’s sobs had now quieted down into sniffles. He was glad that his family wasn’t angry with him, but he still felt incredibly guilty.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, sib,” Yakko reassured. “But we’re gonna make sure that this doesn’t happen again, alright?”

Wakko was still silent. His siblings gave him one more nuzzle as they repeated “It’s okay.” After an uncomfortable silence, he nuzzled them back. “..Okay.” He hugged them tightly. “T-Thanks, sibs.”

Yakko and Dot smiled. “No problem, Wakko,” they chorused.

“You know we’ll always love you,” his sister added.

Wakko finally smiled back at them and hugged them closer to him. He knew, as the middle child, that he was probably the one likely to mess up something. He never exactly minded this stereotype after  _ Animaniacs _ ended since he rarely ever  _ did _ mess things up. But he felt like this was the greatest mistake he had ever made in his life. But somehow, he knew that he would bounce back from this. He knew that he was going to keep making mistakes as big as this; it was inevitable, anyway. But if he had his family by his side… 

_...then it was going to be okay. _


	2. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on FanFiction.net on September 6, 2019

_ Three days later _

In the water tower, Wakko laughed to himself as he watched some good old-fashioned Marx Brothers on the television. Yakko had again left the tower, promising that he would be back soon, but Wakko quickly got bored and promptly put on some quality entertainment to pass the time. The Marx Brothers always cheered him and his siblings up, anyway.

His brain suddenly registered the sound of a throat clearing and he looked to his left to see his sister tapping her foot impatiently with an unamused expression. Despite her seemingly annoyed attitude, she couldn’t help but find herself smirking. “Come on, I thought you were supposed to have  _ better _ hearing now.”

Wakko playfully frowned and stuck his tongue out at her. He quickly retracted his tongue and smiled. “Hey, Dot. If you wanted to watch, you know you could’a taken a seat already,” he said, patting said seat on the couch.

“Well,  _ duh _ , dummy, I know that,” she retorted, rolling her eyes. “But it’s not that.” She then slightly averted her eyes from her brother and spoke in an almost uncharacteristically shy manner. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

He tilted his head quizzically and turned off the TV before hopping off the couch. “Really? What is it?”

“You might not like it,” she warned. “But... Well... you remember what happened a few nights ago?”

Wakko’s features quickly fell. His ears lowered and he looked away from her with a saddened expression. “Oh… Yeah…” Please, how could he  _ not _ forget? He knew he could be ditzy sometimes, but you didn’t just forget attacking your own family out of severe hunger.

Dot sensed his distress and gave him a quick but tight hug. “Hey, don’t worry, Wakko. It’s okay; we’re all okay.” She then pointed to her leg. “See? I’m fine.” Indeed, her leg had the gauze taken off and there was no indication that an injury had occurred in the first place.

“Well, we’re toons. We can heal fast like that,” he said matter-of-factly. 

“Okay, yeah, but that’s besides the point.” She continued softly as she nuzzled his side. “The point is that me and Yakko don’t blame you for it and we still love you.”

His expression was still downcast, but he wrapped an arm around her and returned the nuzzle. “Yeah… I know… But I still feel guilty…”

“Well, I kinda wanted to ask something about that,” she started. Wakko looked to her anxiously and inquisitively. “Ya know how you went after me ‘cause you liked the smell of my blood?”

He nodded shamefully, casting his gaze back to the floor. She also looked away from her sibling, trying to form the right words. A quick silence passed. “Do.. you still want some?” She asked softly.

The middle Warner perked up in surprise and faced her apprehensively. “Huh?! What-What do you mean?”

“Like, do you still.. wanna know how it tastes?”

Wakko didn’t respond. His mind was going a million thoughts each second, his first and primary thought being,  _ Why is she asking me this?  _ He already didn’t like the topic of conversation, but he really didn’t like where this question was going.

After a long stare-down with his sister, he nodded slowly. He hated to admit it, but he couldn’t lie. Ever since the attack, he remembered being very disappointed about not being able to feed on Dot. The disappointment had wavered with each passing day, but it was still present. Here he was, craving for his sister’s blood when he wasn’t even hungry anymore, and Wakko slightly hated himself for it.

Strangely, to Wakko, the youngest Warner did not look disturbed at this new information. In fact, her face was slightly narrowed in a pondering manner. She sighed. “Honestly, I expected that.” Wakko’s ears lowered again. 

“Hey, it’s okay, bro,” Dot soothed. “I can’t help it if my blood is like that and you can’t help it for wanting it, so there’s not really anything to blame there.” After a brief pause, she sighed exasperatedly. “Let me get to the point already,” she muttered to herself. 

She stared pointedly at her brother, softly hugging his side. “Wakko, if you  _ really _ want to right now, you can have some of my blood.”

With his mind still going at a rapid pace, it took a second for her words to register. He looked at her in wild surprise. “ _ What?! _ ”  _ No way she’s serious about this… _

But indeed she was. Wakko had rarely remembered a time where her eyes looked with such a soft determination. However, it did not give him ease. He pulled away from her and fervently shook his head, clutching it. “No! No way! I can’t hurt you again!”

To his further horror, he found his vampiric instincts rising. His fangs began to extend and his nose began to burn at her sweet scent.  _ No! Why is this happening?! I already fed! Stop it!  _ He closed his eyes and whimpered softly.  _ Please… I don’t wanna hurt her again… _

He felt gloved hands hold his own and he hesitantly opened his eyes to see his sister glancing back at him, concerned. “Hey, hey, you won’t hurt me.” Despite his distraught state, he couldn’t help but raise an annoyed  _ “Really?” _ eyebrow. “Okay, shut up, I know it will,” she groaned, rolling her eyes. “But you won’t hurt me as much as last time. Your eyes aren’t glowing, so you’re still in control, right?”

Wakko nodded.  _ Don’t know if I  _ will _ be for much longer now…  _ Tired of being in such a distressed state, he sighed and took his hands off his head. He continued to look at her anxiously. “But aren’t you scared of me? I mean..  _ look _ at me..” He said sadly, pointing to his fangs.

Dot shook her head. “Nope. But let me tell you something, Wakko. My fear of vampires hasn’t changed. Trust me, I still think they’re mostly creepy bloodsuckers,” she started, slightly cringing. “But I’m not scared of  _ you _ . You’re my brother; I know you wouldn’t even  _ dream _ of seriously hurting an innocent person willingly. So for you, what do I have to be scared of?” 

Wakko’s eyes slightly widened. “Re-Really?” She nodded and smiled. “But.. what if I attack someone again?”

She nuzzled his face. “After what happened, I’m pretty sure you have the sense to not let that happen again,” she said lovingly.

Despite her insult, he smiled and nuzzled her back. “Yeah.. I guess you’re right..” He retracted his head to glare at her playfully. “But I don’t recall  _ you _ ever being innocent, miss  _ Angelina _ ,” he drawled with mock contempt.

“That’s  _ Princess _ Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca to you!” She declared, her finger in his face. “Get it right,” she huffed.

“Nah. Too long,” he grinned.

A short silence fell between the two siblings before the youngest spoke up. “Well? You still want my blood, right?”

Wakko briefly glanced at her neck before meeting eye contact with her again. He nodded shyly. 

Dot gestured him to sit down and settled herself in his lap. She tilted her head to better reveal her neck. “Go ahead, Wakko. It’s fine.”

Wakko held her by the shoulders and nuzzled her neck, taking in her deliciously sweet scent; he had to will himself not to salivate. He closed his eyes and smiled, letting out a few satisfied purrs as his tail began to swish happily.

_ Okay, Wakko, let’s not lose control now,  _ he reminded himself.  _ You’re doing good; don’t mess it all up.  _ He softly licked her neck once before opening his mouth.  _ Here goes nothing…  _ With that last thought, he struck his fangs into her vein.

Dot let out a small yelp and her own tail became erect from the pain. She tried not to cry out for Wakko’s sake, but the sting was too much to bear silently. She gritted her teeth for a few seconds before she let out a deep breath to relax herself as the pressure of the sting began to fade away. When she felt her brother suck on the wound, she started to breathe in and out.

It didn’t take long for Wakko to become entirely engrossed in his feeding. He really tried to not be so greedy, but he couldn’t help thinking it: Dot’s blood was just so  _ good _ !  _ So much sweeter than Yakko’s _ , he thought. He found himself gripping the wound a bit more forcefully as he savored his little snack. His tail began wagging rapidly and he purred once more.

As much as he wanted this bliss to last, he had to stop; it wasn’t supposed to be a full feeding, anyway. He let go of his grip on her shoulders and neck before giving it a quick lick to clean up the blood leaking from the two holes he made. He rushed to the bathroom and came back with a single band-aid, which he gently applied to her neck.

“So did I meet your expectations?” She grinned at him.

Wakko sheepishly blushed and smiled, his tail back to swishing at a slower pace. “Yeah.. you really  _ did _ taste sweet.. You sure you’re okay?”

“I can assure you that I am completely fine,” she smiled. “So that should curb the craving now, right?”

He nodded. Wrapping both his arms around her, he kissed her forehead. “Thanks so much, Dot. I love you, sis.”

She wrapped her arms around him as well. “You’re welcome, Wakko. I love you too.”

They spent a few more moments enjoying their embrace before Wakko pulled away. “Uh, how are we gonna explain that to Yakko?” He asked, pointing at the obvious bandage.

She shrugged, making a  _ “I dunno” _ sound. Then she grinned again, this time mischievously. “Wanna freak him out and pretend something bad happened?”

“Should we really do that?” 

His sister shook her head matter-of-factly. “Nope.”

“Would we get in trouble if we did?”

“Most likely.”

After pondering briefly, he also grinned mischievously. “Alright, I’m game. Let’s do it.”


	3. Alternate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A version of the story where Wakko.. didn't quite snap back to his senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on FanFiction.net on September 27, 2019

Dot could only stare wide-eyed as her brother’s blazing red eyes burned into her gaze, terrified out of her wits. She and Wakko were the only ones in their home and he had her pinned down, towering over her with the full intent on devouring her blood. No, this wasn’t her brother anymore; this was a vicious and ferocious predator.

"W-Wakko, please… I-I-I know you're hungry, but please.. Don't do this.." She had pleaded, but she was silenced by the predator’s snarls.

Wakko grinned wildly and lowered his head to hers. Drooling, he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, beginning to run it over his victim’s neck.

Hating the idea of being so helpless, the Warner sister attempted to wiggle out of his grasp. Not taking so kindly to this, he briefly stopped his sampling and growled, lifting a hand directly in her face, baring his perfectly black claws, while still keeping her pinned down with his other hand. She gasped and folded her ears back in fright; sure, his claws might have been shorter than when he was younger, but they were no less sharp, as she had already learned from the cut on her leg. Not wanting to be on the meeting end of those claws again, she shrunk back and stopped her attempt at escape. Satisfied, he went back to continue his taste test.

_ Yakko, please hurry and stop him from draining me dry— _

Her thoughts were interrupted by her own cry of pain as Wakko struck her neck, who gladly took no time to start his much-wanted feeding. She was very inclined to attempt pushing him off of her neck, but at the risk of her getting hurt even more, she decided against it; she had no choice but to let him eat. As she started to breathe steadily, she could hear the vampire purr contently as he savored her sweet taste.

Her blood forcefully left her body in a way she hadn’t thought was possible. As Dot felt him guzzle her strength away, her head went a million thoughts a second.  _ Ughhhh.. Why did that bite have to hurt so much..? His grip hurts a bit too.. Well, at least that part’s done, but jeez.. I didn’t think that you really _ did  _ feel drained during this.. Is.. Is Wakko actually gonna drain me dry..?  _ She mentally shook her head.  _ No.. No way he would.. Right? Right. _

Then she became swirling with emotions. There was anxiety, fear, a bit of anger, but most of all, worry.

_ He attacked me… And he looked like he was enjoying it too!  _ She silently fumed. However, she quickly softened.  _ But I know that he’s pretty hungry and all.. So should I really be mad at him..? ..No.. I really can’t be.. He  _ did _ wait all this time just to feed when he should’ve earlier. He just didn’t wanna hurt me.. Yeah, that’s it.. But is he gonna be okay? Am I gonna be okay? _

She mentally shook her head again.  _ ‘Course we’re gonna be okay! We’re Warners! We don’t let  _ anything _ get to us! _

But after what seemed like almost two minutes, Dot began to feel lightheaded and she increasingly became alarmed.  _ Oh, please tell me you’re almost done, Wakko. I don’t think I can stay like this for much longer..  _ She let out a little groan of protest.

At her groan, the vampire’s eyes slowly opened in a half-lidded expression (the red glow now gone), before they shot wide open in realization. He immediately let go of her and separated himself. From the corner of his eye, he saw a black claw extended from his glove and looked to his other hand and feet to see the same thing. A glance at Dot’s leg caused his realization to turn into horror, and he promptly retracted them and his fangs. She could only look on wearily as her beloved brother returned.

Seeing the damage he had done to his baby sister, Wakko backed away, trembling with every step.

_ No! Come on, Dot, don’t succumb to this! At least stay strong for Wakko! _

She lethargically sat up and held out a hand, reaching for her brother. “W-Wakko…” She weakly called out. Unfortunately, she let out a hiss of pain and quickly pressed that hand to her still bleeding neck. Seeing him still staring at her, frozen in horror, she tested herself by attempting to stand and walk over to him. Unfortunately for her, she immediately fell on her knees for the second time that night.

That prompted Wakko to get out of his frozen shock and he rushed over to his wounded sister. “Dot!” He took her arms and pulled her close to him, his scared eyes looking into her tired ones.

Strangely, to him, she didn’t look nearly as scared as he thought. In fact, she had a mix of relief and concern on her face, and even gave him a small smile. “I’m fine, Wakko…” She whispered. “Jus’.. a lil’..”

However, before she could finish her sentence, her drooping eyes softly closed, and her head fell into the middle Warner’s lap. Wakko’s eyes widened and he tried to refrain from screaming, letting out a strangled gasp instead. He trembled once more, racking his brain about what to do with his now unconscious sister.

_ Oh.. my.. God, I  _ ate _ her! I drained her ‘til she passed out!  _

His rational side tried to save face.  _ Don’t worry! This is  _ Dot _ we’re talking about! She’ll be fine! _

_ But what if she’s not?! What if she— _

Before he could go into a panic attack, his newly sensitive ears picked up the sound of the water tower door opening. He instantly screamed for the newcomer.

“Yakko! Call Scratchy!”

_ Later that evening _

The two Warner brothers waited anxiously outside the doctor’s office on the bench. Yakko looked over concernedly at Wakko, who was curled up in a shaking ball facing away from him. Although he had been relieved (and surprised) about how well Yakko took the news, he couldn’t face his big brother. The eldest could hear slight sniffling from him and cautiously wrapped his arms around his baby ball of fur. “Shh.. shh..” He said softly. “It’s okay, Wak. She’s gonna be okay.”

The younger brother could only whimper. “N-No.. I attacked Dot.. And I drained her unconscious.. I really am a monster..”

Before Yakko could argue, the sound of a door opened, as they looked up to see Scratchy coming out with Dot. She now had a small bandage on her neck and a medium sized one on her leg. Her glove was stained with her own blood from earlier. She walked with a somewhat wobbly gait; Scratchy was holding her hand to help keep her steady. The brothers looked at the psychiatrist expectantly. 

“Don’t worry, Dot is perfectly fine,” he reassured. “Wakko took a little under two pints of blood, but it’s nothing dangerous. She just needed some snacks to accommodate for the blood loss.” 

_ Two pints?  _ Wakko thought. _ I took  _ that _ much…? _

Not letting go of her hand yet, he gently gestured the brothers to their sister. Yakko gladly accepted the gesture, hopping off the bench to hug her. “Alright, it’s getting late, and I should be on my way now,” Scratchy said, looking to the clock on the wall. He began to make his way out of the building. “You kids stay safe, now.”

“Thanks a lot, Scratchy!” Yakko called out to him. “As thanks, I swear we won’t bother you that much during our next session!” He winked to an invisible audience. “ _ Not. _ ” He then turned his attention to the more important matter. “Alright, alright, that’s enough with the jokes. Sis, are you okay?” He gently asked. She hugged him back and responded with a little nod. She then looked to her other brother.

Wakko, on the other hand, remained in his curled up position in his seat, looking at Dot with intense sorrow in his eyes. She broke away from Yakko’s hug and slowly walked to the bench. The middle Warner turned away and buried himself in his ball. “No!” He shouted, although it came out slightly muffled. “Dot, stay away from me! I’m a monster!”

Despite his pleas, his sister continued to glide towards him, almost as if she were a calming apparition. She stopped directly in front of him and placed a hand on his side, causing him to glance at her anxiously.

“I’m fine, Wakko,” she whispered. “Are you okay?”

“Not really..” he whined. “I fed on you.. I drank your blood ‘til you fell unconscious! Aren’t you mad at me? Aren’t you scared of me..?”

Dot sighed. “I was mad at first, but only a little bit. And I  _ was _ really scared, I won’t lie.” Upon seeing his lowered ears and crestfallen expression, she quickly added, “But you were just hungry, right?”

He sadly nodded. “I tried so hard to control myself.. I tried so hard to not give in.. I didn’t mean to… But your blood just smelled so tasty and I was starving... I’m sorry…” The young boy went back to burying his face and started to cry.

Dot hopped on the bench and wrapped her arms around him. “I forgive you, Wakko,” she cooed. “I know you didn’t want to hurt me.”

Her brother continued to sob. “I’m sorry…” he repeated. She lightly nuzzled his side and placed a kiss on his head. “It’s alright, Wakko. I know you are.” She responded every time. 

They remained like that for a few minutes as Wakko’s cries began to die down. He took in a few gasps, trying to recover his breath, and sniffled, finally uncurling from his ball. He turned to Dot and grabbed her in a bear hug. “T-Thanks, sis.. Y-You know I love you.”

She somewhat struggled in his embrace, but she didn’t speak up about it. “I love you too, Wak,” she said in a slightly strained voice. Luckily, it didn’t seem like Wakko noticed.

Their older brother looked on with a smile and decided to make his presence known. He cleared his throat, getting the attention of his siblings, and made his way over to them. “So I take it that everything between my sibs is okay now, right?”

The younger Warners shared a glance to one another and faintly smiled. They turned back to their brother and responded with a nod. 

“Ya sure you’re alright, Wakko?” Yakko asked. He placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Remember, I don’t blame you for what happened.”

Wakko nodded more firmly this time. “I understand, Yakko. I feel better now.” He gratefully smiled.

He grinned. “That’s what I like to hear,” he said, crouching down and putting an arm around each sibling. He looked out at the window and gazed at the dark and starry sky. “Now what say we get back home and get some sleep? I think we all need a break from this drama.” His younger kin gave another nod.

As the family started to head back to the water tower, Wakko suddenly perked up in realization. “Uhh, wait, Yakko?” He asked, turning to him. “How am I gonna fall asleep?”

Yakko raised a confused eyebrow at him. “Like you usually do...? Whaddya mean?”

“But I’m a vampire now. How can I fall asleep at night?”

His mouth formed a perfect “O”. “Ehhhhh.. We’ll experiment.”


End file.
